Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze)/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Use the Short Blade's advanced jump (combined with aerial square attacks to stay airborne) and advanced step effectively to evade Fallen Borg Camlann's (Blaze) attacks while concentrating your own attacks on its front legs. Successive attacks to this part can also send Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) into a Downed state. When enraged, shift your attacks to the upper body or the unbound shield as Fallen Borg Camlann's (Blaze) defense on the front legs will significantly increase. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Try to outflank the target by either dashing though or circling around it and attack the tail whenever you get a chance. You can also spam Impulse Edge on the target's shield to unbound it. Once unbound, the shield will be more susceptible to all blade attacks which will make the battle easier for you and your allies as well. The tail's defenses will increase while Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) is enraged, leaving you with unbounding and attacking the shield as your only option during this time. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Position yourself close or under Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) and block its attacks using advanced guard before attacking. Once an opportunity to attack arises, focus on the hind legs as it's weak to crush attacks and successive attacks to this part can also send Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) into a Downed state. Once downed, shift your attacks to its needle and back to the hind legs once it gets back up again. Your strategy will change while Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) is enraged since its hind legs' defenses will significantly increase. During this time, shift your attacks to its unbound shield. If the shield is not yet unbound, evade Fallen Borg Camlann's (Blaze) attacks and lure it into walking towards you by staying at mid to long range. Once it faces and starts walking towards you, ready your Charge Crush and unleash it on the needle once it gets close. *''Elemental:'' Elemental attributed blades are not very effective against a Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) but its parts have a slight weakness to freeze attributes. When using blades with high freeze attributes, aim for its mouth. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Shoot freeze elemental shot/laser bullets at the mouth, upper body or unbound needle to deal mostly critical hits and make Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) flinch. You can also use its own Aragami bullets against the parts mentioned above as they are very weak against pierce type bullets. Fallen Borg Camlann's (Blaze) upper body will be even more susceptible to pierce type bullets while it is enraged. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Aim your freeze elemental bomb/radial bullets at the hind legs or the shield to yield above average results. Try to unbound the shield as fast as you can so it will become weak against blade attacks. The hind legs' defense against crush type bullets will increase when Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) is enraged. *''Elemental:'' Using freeze elemental bullets will slightly increase your damage against Fallen Borg Camlann's (Blaze) body parts. Attacking the mouth with freeze elemental bullets will yield better results than the rest. *''Rage Indicator:'' A reddish light is emitted at the intersection of the tail and the needle. *Fallen Borg Camlann's (Blaze) speed will noticably increase. *Front legs will have increased defense against melee pierce and sunder attacks. *Hind legs will have increased defense against melee and bullet crush attacks. *Tail will have increased defense against melee sunder attacks. *Upper Body will have decreased defense against shot/laser type bullets. *''Shield:'' Using freeze crush type bullets and/or Impulse Edge can easily unbound this part. Concentrated normal melee attacks can also unbound this part eventually. *''Tail:'' Any type of blade with a reasonable sunder attribute can easily unbound this part. *''Needle:'' Buster Blade is the best weapon type to unbound this part. Attack the needle while it's downed. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) by continuously attacking the following parts: **Front Legs using any Short Blade with a high enough pierce attribute. **Hind Legs using any Buster Blade with a high enough crush attribute. *They usually stagger when their needle and mouth are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when its needle gets stuck on the ground after an attack or when it's in a guarding stance. *You can easily evade its tail spin attack by timing your jump. But be careful as its tail spin attack will leave explosions and has a better range than an ordinary Borg Camlann . *Its quick jump attack will be sealed when inflicted with bind. *Fallen Borg Camlann's (Blaze) have average auditory and visual senses. When it's eating, it will occasionally look at its sides so attacking from these angles will reveal your presence. *Fallen Borg Camlann's (Blaze) shield will have increased defense during its guarding stance. *Try to avoid a direct hit from its needle as it is Fallen Borg Camlann's (Blaze) most powerful attack. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Notes: *G. Shield refers to Guarded Shield or when Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) has its shields up. *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) status for its duration. *The Fallen Borg Camlann's (Blaze) (Unbound) tail has a different sunder defense attribute when it is Enraged. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Fallen Aragami Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Advanced infomation